Undercover: Maid
by Lunatic Authoress
Summary: Azzurra Rosseti was a normal type of policewoman that you could find. Suddenly she was chosen by the Chief to go out on a dangerous undercover mission as a maid in Vongole di Cielo Enterprise, as it is on suspicion of having mafia activity in it. What do you think she'll find inside the innocent looking place?
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Um... hi? That wasn't right. *cough* Hi~! I'm Lunatic Authoress your new KHR fan who just recently finished the manga! (Cause I am a slow reader and just recently discovered it). I started writing as soon as I got the account! You guys might've known me since I was around only as a (guest) reader who reviews with couple of names. And I think you do not know~ Ushishishi~

Right! On to the story! Though this is just the prologue! Hope you don't mind~ I am they type who likes to slow things down!

My warnings are: Curses and swearing (courtesy to Gokudera Hayato and the OC). That's all I guess...?

Yours truly, sadly, doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Only my OC! Plus this whole idea and plot is mine~

Enough of my rambling and let's start, shall we?

* * *

Prologue:

"Inspector Azzurra Rosseti! You are to go and find Vongole di Cielo Enterprise HQ building and work there as an undercover maid named Ermenegilda La Rosa D'Amore, the company is of suspicion of mafia activity in it."

"B-but Chief! I can't do this mission solo!"

"Oh yes you can, Azzurra. You've been persistent in wanting to participate in dangerous missions lately…"

"Yeah I know! But that's with *Italiano Dipartimento Investigativa di Polizia! They got my back!"

"Well as you can see most people here are full of their own jobs… You're the only one available since this is an emergency"

"But I'm patrolling the roads of Rome right now! Wasn't this what I was punished for?"

"Your friend Luana Sferra can take over you since she isn't that busy. And you know what? We might cease that punishment and let you go off if you do this mission"

"B-but! It's still early in the morning Chief! Can't I just do it at night?!"

"No buts Azzurra Rosseti! You are to do this as a police and at least you should be proud that you are chosen to do this task, which has never got stumbled by us Italiano Polizia**, has ever encountered!"

"I know… but…"

"Sigh…But what Azzurra?"

"How am I supposed to go there if I don't even remember my own name?"

"Sigh… Your name from now on is called Ermenegilda La Rosa D'Amore. You are illegitimate child"

"Okay! I got that! I think… Having four names isn't that bad. But… I'm not an illegitimate child, so I am going to be an illegitimate child from now on?"

"Yes, Azzurra"

"Okay! But then… how am I supposed to explain my past if they ask me?"

"Well, you could say you are an illegitimate child and you and your mother ran away to the mountains and stay there…?"

"That's too normal Chief! Maybe something cooler! Like, my father was a bastard that's related to the mafia and is an expert assassin, in fact! He was in part of a mafia family who are experts in assassination! While my mother was a fragile mirror who got involved in the mafia, they meet each other in a bar and then they fell in love in the bar and was making out, that's when they got me! And after that my mother almost killed my father for getting her pregnant and so-"

"Enough Azzurra! That one is too complicated and you might want to make it normal so that it won't be too suspicious for them!"

"Hmm…. I'll think about that Chief! Thanks!"

"Your welcome…."

"Oh before I go Chief… what's my name again?"

"Ermegilda La Rosa D'Amore"

"Oh yes! Armageddon-"

"It's Er-me-gil-da, Azzurra. Oh and you'll be traveling incognito, okay?"

"Oh okay! Er-me-gil-da! Thanks Chief!"

"And here's the map, we think that they're over there even though we're not so su-"

"Why thank you Chief! I shall be off then! Wish me luck!"

"Sigh…Good luck Azzurra"

"Oh! And one more thing! Don't tell anyone about this mission okay?! Not even your friend Luana!"

"Okay~"

"I expect something from you! And be careful not to do anything wier-"

"Stop talking will you Chief! It's not like I'm gonna do anything wrong! Ciao~"

"That is why I am worrying about you... Inspector Azzurra... Sigh"

* * *

*Italiano Dipartimento Investigativa di Polizia - Italian Investigation Police Department.

Italiano Polizia**- Italian Police

**A/N: **Hi! Hi! So how do you like my OC, Azzurra? I hope she's not OOC for an Italian woman since I am clearly NOT Italian. Owh and I used the google translator for that... Hope you don't mind. Though I do not clearly trust it since it gives crap translation. So any Italians (or people who are learning Italian) out there to correct me?

I hope you review~ Please be nice to me since I am new to this whole fanfic world!

Ciao~

~Lunatic Authoress~


	2. Chapter 1

**Aha... guess most of you aren't interested in this story right? But please read it before you go to the conclusion that this is boring!**

**Thank you for the one who just followed this story: Lecfan(-san)! **

**Arigato~!**

**Enjoy this next chapter~**

* * *

A blue-gray eyed adult with dark blonde hair, olive skin and was wearing a police uniform, was currently shell-shocked. Her eyes widened, her mouth gaped open wide like a fish and she was frozen still.

She swallowed. "I-I have to dye and my cut hair?" she squeaked quietly, her eyes still widened in surprise.

The person in front of her sigh but nodded her head "Yes, since you are going to go there as a Southern person and we couldn't get you to travel incognito if you don't dye your hair and cut your hair" she explained.

Azzurra bit her bottom lip, holding herself not to curse. "B-but! I got my blonde hair from my mother! She'll be sad that I dyed it just for a mission! And I love to have a long hair!" she reasoned trying to defend her hair which is now at stake.

The woman in front of her sigh in frustration, she hated dealing with this British-Italian woman. Of all policemen and women in here why was she chosen to take care of this one? Chief really knows how to choose people. She also made a mental note to lecture Chief about choosing the right people for the right job later. She was the assistant of the Chief after all…

She also had to wonder how the hell did Azzurra got to be a policewoman in the first place. God, no, she had to push those thoughts away and glared at Azzurra.

"Signora Azzura, I have to or else they will raise suspicion on us" the assistant pointed out trying to be patient with the other woman.

"No!" Azzurra shrieked like a little girl, hugging her long blonde hair dearly. "No! I got a blonde hair and I'm okay with it! I don't wanna dye my hair! Long hair is also fine to me! Boys like long-haired girls anyways!" she wailed. Azzurra just lost her manners in front of this woman right now, who is, the Chief's assistant.

The assistant was now getting impatient, growing thick-marks on her head. "You have to Signora Azzurra, or else you will raise suspicion and then they'll figure out your real identity in matter of seconds" she said through gritted teeth. Clenching her fist was the best idea for her not to curse in front of the other adult.

"Why?! Why can't they just let me wear contact lenses or something like Luana! Or wear a wig! I don't want to dye my beautiful hair, o-or cut it!" Azzurra was now particularly wailing like a little girl who desperately wants a new toy. "Momma will be so sad that I dyed my hair and cut my hair!"

"I know that she wouldn't mind if you are dying your hair for her sake! Your hair will also grow anyways!" the assistant snapped, her black eyes flaring with anger and her voice struck like venom.

Azzurra shook her head vigorously, not giving up on this argument. "No! Dying my hair is not an option! Momma was so proud of me to have blonde hair like her! And don't you know how long it is for your hair to grow?! Like about ten years!"

The assistant took deep breaths, counting to ten then she looked up to Azzurra with a piercing glare in which Azzurra didn't flinch at all and just replied with a glare.

"Signora Azzurra, trust me that your mother won't be bothered by this, besides you can redo a dye or just dye your hair blonde again! And be patient for waiting your hair to grow, for heaven's sake!"

But to the assistant's annoyance, Azzurra wasn't buying it. "No! I don't wanna! I don't want or even like to go through all the process of redoing the dye or even dye my hair blonde again because its not original anymore! It will be blonde but its dye blonde! Not original blonde that I got from my momma and grandma! Besides dying my hair is bad for the hair! It will get frizzy and stuff! Also, men like women with long hair, not short! And don't you know that I am an impatient person?!" Azzurra reasoned while shouting in front of the assistant.

The assistant clenched her fist, clenching her jaws tightly, trying not to to let out a curse and her head was right now steaming red with anger.

That's _it_.

_Snap._

The assistant lost her patience.

She turned around and just took out a pair of scissors from the table. It glinted evilly silver in the light of the room and Azzurra's eyes widened in fear.

"W-what a-are you doing?" Azzurra asked, backing down from the Chief's assistant as she looked like an evil witch right now.

The woman smiled at her innocently, brandishing the pair of scissors. "Oh nothing, Signora Azzurra just getting the scissors out" she said nonchalantly, still smiling at Azzurra.

Azzurra gulped.

She knows where this is going and she is so doomed as she just made _the_ Assistant's Chief snap her patience and angry at her.

She then turned around from the assistant and ran for her life. "HEEEEELLLLPPP!" she shouted as she ran out of the room, disturbing her coworkers. Sadly no one helped that poor woman from her misery and just go back to work, as they do not want to face the assistant's wrath and prefers to have their head sticking to their neck, thank you very much.

And from outside of the Italiano Direzion Investigativa di Polizia, passersby could hear the sound of a scissor snipping, a mad laughter and a pained shriek, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!".

* * *

**Ahahaha... So? How was it? I hope you like this short-yet-chapter, chapter! **

**Please review~**

**Ciao~**

**~Lunatic Authoress~**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Urm… hello?

So yeah… I did disappear from the face of fanfiction for a few months, I know, I am SO SORRY! Explanation? Well the thing is… School's being pretty much of a burden and I've made a deal with my parents and myself to not touch the laptop until I have holidays so yeah…

Well anyways! Let's just get on with the story okay? :3

Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own the awesome anime called Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Except for the OC and the plot~

Beta'd by: 27tunafiamma72, my nee-chan~

* * *

Azzurra scowled when she looked at the reflection of the window beside her. She now had a new look, and that was what she was scowling at.

Her hair was dyed wood brown and was messily cut short by the Chief's assistant making it look, from the back, like a waterfall of sorts. Her eyes were thankfully still gray and she was also thankful and relieved that the Chief assistant didn't put make-up on her, for make-up was the least thing that she liked. Azzurra had also changed from police clothes to a red plain shirt, white pants, white and black heeled boots, red trench coat, a white bag slung on her shoulder, and black leather gloves covered her hands.

She honestly didn't know why she had to go with this get up. The Chief's assistant suddenly dragged her all the way to the toilet, after cutting her hair, and threatened her to change clothes ("Put on the clothes or should _I_ do it for you!?" "I'll be dressing up, ma'am!"). When she finished changing the Chief assistant then took out a white bag, out of nowhere, and handed it to her saying that her necessities were inside.

Wasn't she supposed to be imposing as an illegitimate child?

But then again when Azzurra had gone through the data, the illegitimate child she was imposing as, was adopted by a rich man and so had become a spoilt brat. Though it took Azzurra a while to learn of the girl she was imposing as, since being someone she wasn't used to, was hard. Then again, she was disappointed on not using her own way of explaining her fake life to people, if they were to ask.

Chief you liar…

Not to mention, her imparting memory, before she left for Sicily, was a bit embarrassing. In front of the airport she and Luna Sferra, her best friend who had the most lovely honey colored eyes and hair, hugged her to death before bursting out crying which made her cry too.

"Oh my god! I can't believe there'll be a day in which we won't be doing our work together!" Luna cried as she hugged Azzurra tightly, her tears wetting Azzurra's red trench coat.

"Me too! I can't believe that this day will come!" Azzurra cried.

"I'll be missing you so much! Since from today onwards you are moving to Sicily!" Luna continued. It seemed like the Chief lied to every single policeman and women about her. They were told that from today onwards, Azzurra was going to be moved to Sicily so the whole undercover mission was only known by the Chief and the Chief's assistant.

"I'll miss you too!" Azzurra kept on crying.

"I'll miss the days in which we'll eat cakes together! Oh and your blonde hair too!" Luna's tears kept on flowing down in long knitting needles.

It took a while but Azzurra managed to peel off from her friend's deathly hug and went in the airport and got onto her flight safely. Then she found herself soaring high in the sky for the first time in her life.

Azzurra sniffed. She was so going to miss her long, wavy, blonde hair.

She looked out at the window and couldn't help but let her lips stretch into a smile at the view. It was indeed beautiful. The sky was as blue as ever with marshmallow-like, white clouds floating by as the sun shone down at the town with such brightness. The houses, all varied from big to small, modern or not and dark or light painted were all lined up perfectly on the side as they all contrasted, standing on the land. Passersby, all wore variable clothing as they walked on the sidewalk, minding their own business as cars drove past them.

"We're almost there ma'am," the gruff heavy voice of the driver got her out of her distraction. She looked up at him and gave him a nod.

She had given him the map that was given to her by the Chief for she was, to be honest, too lazy to give directions, so lending the map to the taxi driver was an easier way.

The sight of houses got fewer as the taxi drove on the road. The Passersby disappeared from sight, the cars got even fewer too and the tall trees seemed to crowd even more in her view.

Azzurra furrowed her eyebrows worriedly knowing that something was clearly wrong.

"Are you sure this is where the map leads to?" Azzurra asked as she straightened her back, no longer leaning on her seat.

"I was about to ask you that," the driver said as the taxi drove to a halt.

Azzurra looked out the window and gawked. The view in front of her was nothing more than tall evergreen trees and low grass.

What the heck?

"This is it." The driver announced as Azzurra swallowed, suddenly feeling cold. Did the Chief get the destination wrong?

Sensing the driver was getting impatient; she opened the door and walked out before paying the driver and getting out her small suitcase from the trunk. Before the driver went, she asked the man again if this was the right place to which he hurriedly answered, "This _is_ the place! Now go away!"

The taxi then drove off with speed leaving her in the forest that didn't seem to welcome her presence. Azzurra sighed dejectedly at the thought.

She double checked the map, but it proved to be the right place. According to the map, there was a red _X_ stamped on the forest, labeled as a privately owned area which was suspicious, but Azzurra couldn't help doubt it. Who, in the right mind, wouldn't, really? It was practically in the _middle of nowhere_!

But… logically speaking, it _is_ the right place to hide a Mafia HQ, since it _is_ far from civilian eyes. They could do an entirely illegal activity without the people noticing! A _perfect_ place indeed.

Azzurra got her phone out and dialed the Chief's number, just to be sure.

She let out a frustrating, agonizing cry as she threw her phone at the ground, mercilessly stomping on the iPhone 5 with her heeled boots, breaking it. Why? Because there was no _fucking service_ here. She couldn't bring herself to care that she had bought the device with the money here mother had given her.

She was screwed.

The Chief made her go all the way to Sicily Italy to just go into this _fucking forest_!?

That thought made her go rampant. "I swear I'll _kill_ you for this, _CHIEF_!" She shouted, particularly to no one.

Anger welled inside her as she thought of multiple ways on how to murder the Chief in her mind for making her do this kind of stupid thing.

Okay, now to cool down… Azzurra took a deep breath as she looked at the forest in front of her. It was not worth it to be angry forever, she knew that.

Right now she had two plans. Plan A was to simply retreat back to Venice, empty-handed, and murder the Chief without having an explanation to explain herself on why she hadn't inspected the place. The questions by the Chief, or the Chief assistant, were to inevitably to come. Then there's Plan B, inspect the place and see if there was any actual Mafia activity in it.

Azzurra would've taken Plan A, if it weren't for the fact that she'll have a psychotic Chief assistant hot on her trail, for the Chief assistant was strict on rules. So Plan B was the only choice she had.

So she decided to walk inside the forest and see if the HQ was really there. If not then… she'll be murdering the Chief by morning.

Without her knowing though, she was going straight to Vongola's HQ and apparently, a well hidden CCTV got her on footage.

* * *

"Sir we've got something!" Hibari Kyoya, a feared man with steely grey eyes turned to look at the screen that was directed by one of his subordinates. There, he watched as a woman in her early twenties got down from her taxi. She then talked to the driver for a bit before the taxi drove away, leaving her. She made a face before double checking her map again and getting her phone out.

Kyoya snorted. There was no service here around the HQ except for those who use Vongola electronics.

The woman threw her phone on the ground as she began to cry out bloody murder and promptly stomped on the device countless times with no mercy.

Kusakabe Tetsuya, who had been beside Hibari the whole time, snorted at that. "And so the phone dies," he said. "Don't worry Kyo-san, she'll be going out in a second." He assured the Head of Security but Hibari's eyes were still fixed on the screen because he wasn't so sure of it.

There was a funny feeling that this woman, whoever she was, would be walking inside the forest that was part of Vongola's territory.

And he was right.

After screaming out a threat in harsh Italian (he turned on the audio), she proceeded to walk inside the forest, something that his subordinates and Kusakabe was surprised of because usually when people stop in front of the forest, the Mist flames that worked like a hypnotic charm, would hypnotize the individual into walking away, despite being curious about the place.

Hibari gave an amused smirk. Whoever she was, let it be an assassin, tourist or possibly a new recruit, she had just walked inside his pit and was trespassing his grounds with no authorization.

Brandishing his tonfa as he walked out, he gave his second in command a passing of his whereabouts. "I'll take care of the lost herbivore idiot."

* * *

**A/N:** So now Azzurra's alone on the way to the Vongola HQ without even her knowing and that Hibari's going to bite her to death~

What will happen next? :3

Got any ideas you would like to share with me for the next scene?

I really appreciate it if you review! X3

Ciao~!

~Lunatic Authoress~


End file.
